1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a means and method for determining the liquid flow rate and gas flow rate of a fluid mixture containing these two phases.
2. The Prior Art
A fundamental measurement required in many industries is the measurement of the flow of liquids and gases and a determination of their respective rates of flow. Special consideration is being directed, by sectors of the oil industry interested in the development of sub sea production technology, to liquid rate meters which are passive (i.e. have no moving parts) and offer high reliability, availability and proven performance. The innovative recognition of gas-liquid stratification that occurs in a downwardly inclined section of flow line has led to several means for measuring the liquid and gas flow rates. These means have generally included active components, i.e. components with moving parts. Example of this type of apparatus can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,414; 4,760,742; 5,048,348; 5,127,272; and 5,195,380, all owned by the common assignee and the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. The present invention is also based on the use of a downwardly inclined section of a flow line, but is totally passive and makes use of components of proven reliability, availability and performance.